Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions
Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions was an American major game show production company formed by Bob Stewart in 1964 originally based in New York City. History Bob Stewart founded Bob Stewart Productions in 1964 after leaving Goodson-Todman Productions. His sons Barry, Sande, and David later joined in 1973 and formed Basada, Inc.; Sande was made creative consultant. Five years later, the company moved from New York to Los Angeles (though The $10,000 Pyramid at one time was taped at CBS Television City). In 1985, Bob Stewart formed another production company called Bob Stewart Cable, Inc., for game show programs produced for cable but only two game shows were produced under that name, which were Jackpot & Chain Reaction; both were revivals of originals. Bob Stewart semi-retired in 1987 and Sande took control. In 1990, it was renamed to Stewart Television and later in October 1990, Stewart Tele-Enterprises was established as a subsidiary of Stewart Television. After the cancellation of The $100,000 Pyramid hosted by John Davidson, Bob Stewart fully retired in 1992, and sold Stewart Television (including Stewart Tele) to Sony in 1994. Sande in the meantime went solo and produced game shows under his company Sande Stewart Television. As of today, Stewart Television, Stewart Tele and Basada, Inc. are active in-name-only units of Sony Pictures Television. Notable Employees *Sande Stewart - self-explanatory *Anne Marie Schmitt - Bob's wife & producer for many game shows. She was also the executive producer for Double Talk. *Erin Perry - Daughter of game show host Jim Perry *Francine Bergman *David Michaels *Mike Gargiulo - He was the first director for the company while it was New York based. He was also responsible for directing the successful PBS mathematical TV show Square One TV. *Bruce Burmester - He was the second director for the company (replacing Mike Gargiulo) after it moved to Los Angeles. He also produced some game shows. Today he's the director for award shows and also works on Dancing with the Stars. Hosts *Dick Clark *Bill Cullen *Geoff Edwards *Kevin O'Connell *John Davidson *Henry Polic II *Jim Perry *David Letterman Announcers *Bob Clayton *Bob Hilton *Jack Clark *Johnny Gilbert *Charlie O'Donnell *Charlie Tuna *Rod Roddy *Dean Goss Shows Produced Created by Bob Stewart for Goodson-Todman These are the titles created by Stewart for Goodson-Todman that are now owned by Fremantle *''The Price is Right: (1956–1965) (Stewart producer) *To Tell the Truth: (1956–1968) (Stewart exec. producer 1956-1965) *Password: (1961–1967) (Stewart exec. producer 1961-1965) Created by Bob Stewart for Bob Stewart Productions/Stewart Tele Enterprises ''These are the titles created by Stewart for his company that are now owned by Sony Pictures Television *''Eye Guess: (1966–1969) (co-produced by Filmways) *The Face is Familiar: (1966) (co-produced by Filmways) *Personality: (1967–1969) (co-produced by Filmways) *You're Putting Me On: (1969) (co-produced by Filmways) *Three on a Match: (1971–1974) *Pyramid'' (From The $10,000 Pyramid to The $100,000 Pyramid excepting The $50,000 Pyramid, Cullen's The $25,000 Pyramid, and Davidson's The $100,000 Pyramid): (1973–1980, 1982–1988, and originally distributed by 20th Century Fox Television 1985–1988) *''Jackpot: (1974–1975, co-produced by Global Television and USA Network 1985-1988, and co-produced by Sande Stewart and Reeves Entertainment Group 1989-1990) *Winning Streak: (1974–1975) *Blankety Blanks: (1975) *Shoot for the Stars: (1977) (a.k.a. ''Shoot the Works) *''Pass the Buck: (1978) *Chain Reaction: (1980) ''The New Chain Reaction (co-produced by Champlain Productions and USA Network 1986, co-produced by Sande Stewart with Champlain Productions and USA Network 1987-1991) *''Go: (1983–1984) (co-produced by Sande Stewart) *Double Talk: (1986) (A revival of ''Shoot for the Stars) Unsold pilots *''Celebrity Doubletalk: (1967) (co-produced by Filmways) *Second Guessers: (1970) *Says Who?: (1971) *Monday Night Quarterback: (1971) *The $10,000 Sweep: (1972) *Caught in the Act: (1975) *The Finish Line: (1975) *Get Rich Quick!: (1977) *The Riddlers: (1978) *Caught in the Act: (1979) *Punch Lines: (1979) *Strictly Confidential: (1980) *Twisters: (1982) (co-produced by Sande Stewart) *Famous Last Words: (1983) *$50,000 a Minute: (1985) *Money in the Blank: (1987) *Eye Q: (1988) *The Finish Line: (1990) Titles with distribution rights held by CBS Television Distribution *''The $25,000 Pyramid (1974–1979 evening version hosted by Bill Cullen) (worldwide, perpetual, syndicated) *''The Love Experts: (1978–1979) (worldwide the United States perpetual, free television, and United States, perpetual, syndication) Titles with distribution rights held by NBC/Universal *John Davidson's ''The $100,000 Pyramid: (1991) (distribution rights only) Other properties *''The $50,000 Pyramid'': (1981) (distributed by CPM, Inc.) In-Credit Text Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions never had an official logo; Just an in-credit text. Near the end of its life, the name was arranged like a pyramid. Pyramid 70s & Early 80s 12525101 10153535676643494 6422567619799931640 o.jpg|The $10,000 Pyramid BASADA-$10,000 Pyramid.jpg|The $10,000 Pyramid BASADA-$20,000 Pyramid.jpg|The $20,000 Pyramid The_$25,000_Pyramid_Cullen.jpg|The $25,000 Pyramid BASADA-$50,000 Pyramid.jpg|The $50,000 Pyramid 1982-1991 BASADA-Pyramid 1982.jpg BASADA-Pyramid 1983.jpg BASADA-Pyramid 1985.jpg BASADA-Pyramid 1986 (1).jpg BASADA-Pyramid 1986 (2).jpg BASADA-Pyramid 1987.jpg BASADA-Pyramid 1990.jpg BASADA-Pyramid 1991.jpg Celebrities Most of the time the credit would be over a celebrity or a contestant during their closing credit chat. BASADA Pyramid Celebrity-Levar Burton.jpg|Levar Burton BASADA Pyramid Celebrity-Didi Conn.jpg|Didi Conn BASADA Pyramid Celebrity-Shelley Smith.jpg|Shelley Smith BASADA Pyramid Celebrity-Brian Stokes Mitchell.jpg|Brian Stokes Mitchell BASADA Pyramid Celebrity-Terry Lester.jpg|Terry Lester BASADA Pyramid Celebrity-Martha Smith.jpg|Martha Smith BASADA Pyramid Celebrity-Ilene Graf.jpg|Ilene Graf BASADA Pyramid Contestant.jpg|A regular contestant Go BSP_Go.jpg BASADA-GO1.jpg BASADA-GO2.jpg BASADA-GO3.jpg Double Talk BASADA-Double Talk.jpg BASADA-Celebrity Double Talk (1).jpg BASADA-Celebrity Double Talk (2).jpg Jackpot BASADA-Jackpot 1974.png BASADA-Jackpot 1984 Pilot.jpg BASADA-Jackpot 1985 (1).jpg BASADA-Jackpot 1985 (2).jpg BASADA-Jackpot 1985 (3).jpg BASADA-Jackpot 1989.jpg Chain Reaction BS_CR'79.jpg BASADA-Chain Reaction 1980 (1).jpg BASADA-Chain Reaction 1980 (2).jpg BASADA-Chain Reaction 1986 (1).jpg BASADA-Chain Reaction 1986 (2).jpg BASADA-Chain Reaction 1987.jpg BASADA-Chain Reaction 1989.jpg BASADA-Chain Reaction 1991.jpg Other Shows BSEP_The_Face_is_Familiar.jpg|The Face is Familiar BASADA-Eye Guess.jpg|Eye Guess Personality.jpg|Personality BASADA-3onamatch.png|Three on a Match BASADA-Winning Streak.png|Winning Streak Blankety_Blanks_BSP.jpg|Blankety Blanks BASADA-Pass the Buck.jpg|Pass the Buck The_Love_Experts_BSP.jpg|The Love Experts Pilots BSP_The Face_Is_Familiar_Pilot.jpg|The Face is Familiar Monday_Night_Quaterback.jpg|Monday Night Quarterback Says_Who.jpg|Says Who? BASADA Pilot-The $10,000 Sweep.jpg|The $10,000 Sweep BASADA Pilot-Shoot the Works.png|Shoot the Works BASADA Pilot-Get Rich Quick!.jpg|Get Rich Quick! BASADA Pilot-The Riddlers.jpg|The Riddlers Caught_in_the_Act_'75.JPG|Caught in the Act (1975) Caught_in_the_Act_'79.jpg|Caught in the Act (1979) BASADA Pilot-Twisters.jpg|Twisters BASADA Pilot-$50,000 A Minute.jpg|$50,000 A Minute BASADA Pilot-Money in the Blank.jpg|Money in the Blank Category:Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions Category:Production Companies Category:Defunct Production Companies